In the Beginning-Slender
by kittyawesomeness
Summary: How Slender came to be. BTW, I have no idea if Little Springs, Rhode Island is a real place. I just came up with it randomly. So, Slender's telling his life story to some doctor somewhere. Anyway, this is made up by me and it says nothing like this anywhere else. It's my very own :) R&R plz! I'll love you forever and maybe, just maybe, Slender won't come and get you! Muahahaha!


Hello there. How are you? Good, good. Oh, I'm all right, thank you. I just want to say how great it is to have you invite me here. You know, I've had a rough life. It hasn't been great along this journey, this journey of mine most call life. But my life hasn't been as simple as that. It's been hard to live with all I've had to deal with. Many a time, I've thought of killing myself, ending my life. But what's the point in that? You see, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If something does kill you, you die just that much weaker. This goes especially goes for suicide. Now, since you invited me here to tell you my life's story, doctor, I will.

Twenty-four years ago, I was born in Little Springs, Rhode Island. Now, this is a very wooded area, Little Springs is. It's a nice little town with a small population. Now, this was in 1988, so somebody probably has cut down many of the woods since then.

I was strange, different, from the second I was born. I have an idea about how it probably went. As soon as I came into this world, every single person in the room probably gasped in horror. I was probably a very, very thin baby, with long arms and long legs, like I am now. My skin was probably as white as skin could be, then and now, and I had to have been born with no face, because faces can't just disappear. This was the strangest part. I'll bet no one had ever seen a baby with no face.

My arms probably went down to mid-calf, as they do now, and my legs were probably longer than my head, neck, middle, and arms like they are now. I was definitely not a chubby baby.

After the gasp, I can imagine my grandmother probably ran off screaming. My mother didn't want me, and my dad probably wouldn't even look at me. I was a misfit from the beginning.

I was cast into the woods as a little one, where I grew up. A mother coyote had given me food and water at a young age, but I soon strayed as soon as I was a toddler. I learned which berries to eat and how to survive as a little child. I was four feet tall by age five.

I decided to try to make it out of the woods by walking only one way. It had to end sometime, right? I had been making clothes until then out of animal skins and anything else I could find out there. I had a natural survival instinct. I stumbled upon a nice lady who happened to be a schoolteacher. She barely noticed my limb proportions and the fact I had no face. She took me in and taught me math, English, science, how to read, everything. She was like the mother I never had. She wasn't married and never took me out in public. I loved her like a mother too. She looked past my differences and made sure I felt right at home.

When I was eighteen, I went back to the woods, where I seemed to feel most comfortable. She had given me everything I had and enough food to get me started. I built a little shack and lived among the trees. By now, I was eight feet tall and was still really skinny. No matter what I ate, no matter what I did, I couldn't get fat. I guess lots of people would want that ability. Anyway, I had been looking for a nice squirrel to cook up when I saw it. It was a normal person.

I took off in the other direction, only walking but covering a long distance with my five foot stride. I heard a click noise. I later found out it was the sound of a camera taking a photo. Oh no, I though to myself. What must this person be thinking? I had to stop him. I turned around and started following the man. He took one look at my blank face and screamed. He was running, but I was running too. I easily outran this man, taking eight foot strides, him taking six-foot strides. I closed in on him, then my arms shot out naturally, like it was meant to be. But I wouldn't have been able to reach him. My arms extended by themselves. Then, strange things shot out of my back like worms. They were tentacles, long and thin, like the rest of me. Since when do I have tentacles? I thought. I discussed the topic in my mind as I accidentally killed the man, suffocating him with the tentacles. It was an accident, I swear!

"I'm sorry," I said, wondering what happened.

I then wore a suit for the man's funeral. I buried him in a nice clearing, then gathered wildflowers and put them on the grave.

When it was dark, a few years later, I saw beams of light shining through the trees.

"I hear there's a creepy guy out here. He wears a suit and he's really tall." That was what I heard. That voice, it... It described me there. It made me wonder. How may people have seen me? How many know I killed that man?

The flashlight shined on my face and the people screamed. I reached out with my tentacles and accidentally killed them too. More to add to the guilt collection.

Soon more people kept coming, more dead. I had to stop, but no one could know about me. I was fourteen feet tall by then, as tall as I am now. I was sad and weighed down with guilt, but I had to destroy the evidence. No one could know.

Then, you came. You managed to stop me, to reason with me, and I'm here now. I've learned someone's made a game about me.

You know, I've never had a name before, doctor. I do now.

They call me Slender.

**Author's Note: This is just some random story I made up to explain where this Slender thing came from. So here we go... DISCLAIMER: IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW HAS COME UP WITH THIS STORY ALREADY, IT IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. So anyway, Slender's talking to some psychological doctor somewhere, I really don't know. But he's talking to a doctor, telling his life's story. By the way, I don't even know if Little Springs, Rhode Island is a place. I don't live in Rhode Island and have never actually been there. If there is a wooded area in Rhode Island called Little Springs, well, that's awesome! I just made it up. Oh well. PEACE OUT! 3 Review, Favorite, Follow, the works, and Slander won't come and get you! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha!**


End file.
